


Люблю тебя

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23023804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: "Удачи, Райн", — произнесла она тихо, но с надеждой в голосе.
Relationships: Reiner Braun/Annie Leonhart
Kudos: 7





	Люблю тебя

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mencintaimu](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/564550) by amerta rosella. 



— Бесполезно просто пялиться на неё и ждать, что она сама догадается о твоей симпатии.

Слова сорвались с уст Энни Леонхарт во время свободного урока. Миссис Арлен не смогла прийти на урок по личным причинам, и отсутствие строгой учительницы химии в начале учебного года несказанно обрадовало некоторых учеников.

Райнер Браун отвёл взгляд от окна, за которым можно было разглядеть светловолосую девушку. Энни пересела к нему поближе и посмотрела на Райнера своими голубыми глазами.

— Не умничай, Энни, — голос Райнера звучал твёрдо, но Леонхарт была уверена в том, что её лучший друг втрескался в девчонку из одиннадцатого класса, которая сейчас гуляла на улице под лучами солнца.

— Ври кому-нибудь другому, кто тебя не так хорошо знает, — хотя её тон был ровным, Энни не смогла удержаться от колкости.

— С тобой бессмысленно спорить.

— Потому что я говорю _правду_ , Райн…

Браун резко поднялся со своего места, прочистил горло и оглядел класс.

— А где Берт? — спросил он, только что заметив, что его друга поблизости не было.

— Ты всерьёз не заметил, что Берт давно ушёл с Ханджи?

Райнер недоумевающе взглянул на неё.

Энни покачала головой, слегка приподняв уголки губ, закрыла лицо ладонями и вздохнула. В классе было тихо.

— Вообще-то нет, — пробормотал Браун.

Не убирая ладони, Энни закатила глаза.

— Так что не зацикливайся на том, чтобы впечатлить Кристу.

Несмотря на то, что лица Райнера она не видела, Энни знала, что он скорее всего был ошеломлён. Браун не ожидал, что она знала имя его пассии.

Райнер закашлялся, задохнувшись. Затем почесал затылок и произнёс:

— Попробую догнать Берта. Ты со мной, Энни? — Леонхарт терпеть не могла, когда люди уходили от разговора, меняя тему. Но пусть будет так. Она и без того поставила Райнера в неловкое положение.

— Нет.

Энни горько улыбнулась и выглянула в окно, однако любоваться ясным небом у неё уже не было настроения.

Из этого окна, расположенного на третьем этаже, школьный двор казался таким маленьким, а голубые глаза Энни смотрели на девушку, которая привлекла внимание Райнера. Криста Ленц — одиннадцатиклассница, которая, по слухам, очень популярна среди парней.

— Удачи, Райн, — произнесла она тихо, но с надеждой в голосе.

Она всем сердцем надеялась, что чувства её лучшего друга были не безответны. Райнер не заслуживал боли от отсутствия взаимности; боли, которую испытывала сама Леонхарт. Хотя Райнер не говорил ей напрямую о любви к Кристе, но и не отрицал это. Да и Энни не была бы собой, если бы не могла понять это по его глазам. Всё стало ясно ещё в тот момент, когда они столкнулись с Кристой у школьных ворот два дня назад.

И с тех пор Райнер Браун сходил с ума по этой девушке, а сердце Энни разбилось, поскольку она знала, что теперь Райнер никогда не полюбит её.

***

— Эй, Энни, похоже, сегодня тебе придётся побыть жилеткой для одного разбитого сердца, — прошептал ей на ухо Бертольд, когда они направились к школьным воротам. Энни увидела Райнера, который наблюдал за Кристой, стоявшей рядом с каким-то высоким парнем.

— Пускай.

Леонхарт как обычно сохраняла равнодушное выражение на лице, но её голос дрожал.

***

Она вспомнила об этом инциденте спустя несколько дней.

Настоящая любовь заключается в искренности. Именно поэтому Райнеру не нужно знать о её чувствах. Секретов у Энни было предостаточно, и об одном из них знал только Бертольд.

Ей оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что настойчивость Райнера не нанесёт ему слишком глубокие раны.

***

_Мы всегда игнорируем тех, кто нас обожает,_

_И обожаем тех, кто нас игнорирует._


End file.
